plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Piñata Party/Events/2016
This page records all events of Piñata Party in 2016. Modern Day Part 1 Sneak Peek Parties Starting on January 5, those levels showed a sneak peek of the eleventh world, Modern Day, and included Shrinking Violet and Basic Zombies. The lawn is the same as Player's House. File:Shrinking_violet_in_modern_day_teaser_party.png|The Pinãta Party Banner Another Party Banner.jpg|Another Party Banner Valenbrainz Parties 2016 Starting on February 2 to February 14, those levels introduce the new premium plant, the Blooming Heart, though Strawburst returned and was also for sale in the store for a week. The lawn is the same as last year. Valenbrainz Lawn.png Valenbrainz2016.png 3rd pinata.jpg|A gameplay of the third Party mqdefau.jpg|A gameplay of the fourth Party Potion in Pinata Party.PNG|A Dark Alchemy Piñata Party mqefaul.jpg|A Party that contains dinosaurs Modern Day Part 2 Parties Starting on February 17, those levels introduce the new premium plant, the Escape Root. Ad for Escape Root.jpg|Advertisement about Escape root Penny talking about Escape Root.jpg|Penny talking about Escape root Luck O' The Zombie Piñata Parties 2016 Starting on March 8, those levels brought back Leprechaun Imps and their "Leprechauns!" ambushes. A variant of the Dodo Rider Zombie was introduced in this event, where Leprechaun Imps rode on top of green dodos. At the time of this event, there were premium plants that had their prices reduced for 14 days to be bought in the store. A special-edition premium plant, the Jack O' Lantern, returned with a 40% off discount. Luck O The Zombie Banner.png|A promotional banner for Luck O' The Zombie 2016 Piñata Party St. Patrick 2016 Ad.jpg|The in-game banner Irish_Dodo_Rider_Zombie.png|The Irish Dodo Rider Zombie LOTZ03-08-2016.png|An Electric Blueberry Piñata Party on March 8 LOTZ03-09-2016.png|A Snow Pea Piñata Party on March 9 LOTZ03-10-2016.png|A Power Lily Piñata Party on March 10 LOTZ03-11-2016.png|A Toadstool Piñata Party on March 11. A variant of the Dodo Rider Zombie is shown here. LOTZ03-12-2016.png|A Jack O' Lantern Piñata Party on March 12 LOTZ03-13-2016.png|Another Electric Blueberry Piñata Party on March 13 LOTZ03-14-2016.png|A Torchwood Piñata Party on March 14 LOTZ03-15-2016.png|A Jalapeno Piñata Party on March 15 LOTZ03-16-2016.png|A Homing Thistle Piñata Party pn March 16 LOTZ03-17-2016.png|Another Jack O' Lantern Piñata Party on March 17 LOTZ2016ReducedPricePremiums.png|Reduced prices for Jack O' Lantern and Electric Blueberry Plants vs. Zombies 2 Luck o' the Zombie Trailer|Trailer Springening Piñata Parties 2016 These parties started on March 22. These parties brought back the Easter Gargantuar, Easter Imp, and Eggbreaker. During the event, the Dandelion appeared once again in the store to be bought for 109 gems. Meanwhile, the Grapeshot had its price reduced by a 25% discount. In the April Fools' 2016 Springening Piñata Party, it involved Easter Gargantuars. They threw more Easter Gargantuars instead of Easter Imps at the player's plants, and threw them at the fourth column rather than the third column. However, these Easter Gargantuars had significantly less normal damage shots than other Gargantuars, did not throw more Gargantuars, and strangely made Imp sounds. Springening03-22-2016.PNG|A Dandelion Piñata Party on March 22 Springening03-23-2016.PNG|A Homing Thistle Piñata Party on March 23 Springening03-24-2016.png|Another Dandelion Piñata Party on March 24 Springening03-25-2016.png|Another Eggbreaker Piñata Party on March 25. It features the Fire Peashooter (see the picture to the right). Springening03-25-2016-Gameplay.png Springening03-26-2016.png|A Power Lily Piñata Party on March 26 Springening03-27-2016.png|Another Dandelion Piñata Party on March 27 Springening03-28-2016.png|A Sweet Potato Piñata Party on March 28 Springening03-29-2016.png|Another Dandelion Piñata Party on March 29 Springening03-30-2016.png|A Starfruit Piñata Party on March 30 Springening03-31-2016.png|Another Power Lily Piñata Party on March 31 Springening04-01-2016.png|An Intensive Carrot Piñata Party on April 1 BunnyHopAndMultiplySpringening2016.gif|Animation of the thrown Easter Gargantuars on April 1 Springening04-02-2016.png|A Torchwood Piñata Party on April 2 Springening04-03-2016.png|Another Dandelion Piñata Party on April 3 Springening04-04-2016.png|A Snow Pea Piñata Party on April 4 EggbreakerExample.PNG|An example of Eggbreaker Springening2016PremiumPrices.PNG|Prices of Dandelion and Grapeshot Egg Breaker 2016 Ad.jpg|The ad for the Eggbreaker mini-game Spring 2016 50 Percent.jpg|An ad for the retries reduced by 50% April Fools 2016 Ad.jpg|An ad that was released on April Fools Day 7th Birthdayz Piñata Parties 2016 These parties started on May 3, and will last till May 12. The parties celebrate the seventh birthday of the first game in the franchise, Plants vs. Zombies. Holiday-exclusive Birthdayz costumes were brought back to be attainable during the event. It also has made the zombies return with their Birthdayz outfits. The piñatas were replaced by presents. In addition, all parties were "gem-guaranteed", where coins were replaced by gems. Birthdayz05-03-2016.png|A Jalapeno Piñata Party on May 3 Birthdayz05-04-2016.png|A Grapeshot Piñata Party on May 4 Birthdayz05-05-2016.png|A Torchwood Piñata Party on May 5 Birthdayz05-06-2016.png|A Starfruit Piñata Party on May 6 BirthdayzPinatas.png|The presents that replaced normal piñatas along with the "Gem-Guaranteed" banner BirthdayzPartiesAd.jpeg|The advertisement for the parties Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Piñata Party